


Rückblicke

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sitzen zusammen auf der Couch und unterhalten sich über verschiedene Dinge, die sie bereits miteinander erlebt haben.Pro Kapitel ein Rückblick.





	1. Abends auf der Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Kann mal jemand ein bisschen mit mir schimpfen, weil ich jetzt noch eine dritte WIP poste? :-D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ich will möglichst mindestens einmal wöchentlich posten, stimmungsmäßig wird querbeet alles Mögliche dabei sein.

Thiel und Boerne saßen nach Feierabend zusammen auf der Couch, Boerne hatte Ihnen einen Rotwein geöffnet und sie knabberten Salzstangen.

„Du, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

Er lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Nächste Woche werden es drei Jahre.“ Boerne und er, seit beinahe drei Jahren ein Paar.

„Ja.“ Boerne lächelte zurück und nickte. „Und bald ist es schon vier Jahre her, seit wir ... nun ja, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal körperlich näher gekommen sind.“

„Stimmt.“

„Erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch genau an den Tag, als wir ...?“

„Als könnte ich DEN Tag vergessen!“ Er grinste breit. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch. „Abends habe ich bei dir geklingelt, eigentlich ja nur um ...“

„Ha!“ Boerne hob den Zeigefinger. „Du erinnerst dich ja doch nicht mehr genau!“

„Hä, wieso?“

„Du hast nicht bei mir geklingelt, du hast geklopft!“

„Na gut, ich habe geklopft.“ Er nippte kurz an seinem Glas. „Na ja, und dann ...“


	2. Geschmackssache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Rückblick spielt nun also vor fast vier Jahren. :-) Thiel klopft abends bei Boerne, um mit ihm über eine E-Mail zu reden und dann ... ;-)

Boerne öffnete ihm die Tür. 

„Abend, Herr Professor, ich wollte Ihnen nochmal kurz die E-Mail zeigen, über die wir gesprochen haben.“

„Kommen Sie rein.“

Thiel folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete währenddessen seinen Hintern. _Knackarsch._ Der Herr Professor war ja schon ziemlich sexy, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Hin und wieder, wenn Boerne ihn in seinem Büro wieder mal ewig irgendwas versuchte zu erklären, was ihn bedingt bis gar nicht interessierte, stellte er sich schon ganz gerne mal vor, wie er ihm den Kittel vom Körper riss, ihn gegen seinen Schreibtisch drängte und dann ... Nun ja.  
Ab und zu hatte er auch durchaus das Gefühl, dass Boerne einem ... körperlichen Näherkommen nicht so ganz abgeneigt wäre. Manchmal guckte der ihn so ... komisch an und er klingelte echt verdammt oft bei ihm, in letzter Zeit sogar noch häufiger als vorher.

Sie nahmen zusammen Platz, und Thiel bekam große Augen, als er sah, was auf dem Tisch stand. Keine Flasche Wein, nein! Eine Packung ... Ananassaft!

 _Beeinflusst Ananassaft den Geschmack von Sperma?_ Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er neulich in der Suchmaschine eingegeben hatte, dass ihm dieser Satz angezeigt worden war. Er hatte den Satz einige Sekunden angestarrt, aufgerufen hatte er den Link aber nicht. Es interessierte ihn ja auch gar nicht, wie ... das schmeckte, weder mit noch ohne Ananassaft. Und schonmal gar nicht interessierte es ihn, wie es von Boerne ...

„Wollen Sie auch einen Schluck, Thiel?“ Boerne schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Nein!“ Irgendwie fühlte er sich ... ertappt.

„Kann ich Ihnen denn etwas anderes anbieten?“

„Nein.“

„Donnerwetter, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Heute sind Sie ja noch weniger gesprächig als sonst.“

„Lassen Sie uns ... über die E-Mail reden.“

„Gut.“ Boerne nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Er schaute ihm zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. _Mann, Frank, reiß dich zusammen._ „Also, der Typ kniete ähm ... kletterte da hoch und ... ähm ...“

„Kann es sein, dass Sie nicht ganz bei der Sache sind?“

„Ähm ... doch, klar.“

„Soso.“ Boerne grinste. 

„Kommen wir wieder zu der E-Mail und ...“

„Wollen Sie es testen, Thiel?“, ließ Boerne ihn nicht ausreden.

Hä? Testen? „Testen? Was denn?“

„Ob es ... stimmt.“

„Ob ... ob was stimmt?“ Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn ...

„Das mit dem Ananassaft.“

 _Oh Gott._ Es fing an, leise in seinem Kopf zu rauschen und sein Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust. Meinte Boerne das tatsächlich ernst? Oder wollte er sich nur einen kleinen Spaß mit ihm erlauben? Vielleicht meinte Boerne ja auch ... was ganz anderes damit? Gleich würde er es erfahren. Er würde es jetzt riskieren und ...  
„Ja.“ Seine Ohren begannen zu glühen. „Ja, ich möchte es testen.“

„Gut.“ Boerne nickte und lächelte. „Ich ... trinke nur noch schnell mein Glas aus.“

 

 

 

„Wir haben schon lange keinen Ananassaft mehr gekauft, Frank.“

„Stimmt ...“

Sie lächelten sich an. „Sag mal, Boerne, weißt du noch ...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe ... Eine schon recht alte Idee von mir, die jetzt mal raus musste. :-D


	3. Verständigungsproblem

Seit fast zwei Monaten trafen sie sich nun schon regelmäßig. Unkomplizierter Sex ohne weitere Verpflichtungen. Herrlich! Thiel wusste mittlerweile genau, wie Boerne sexuell so tickte, was er besonders gerne mochte und was eher nicht so.

Sie saßen auf Boernes Couch und knutschten, seine Hand wanderte in Boernes Nacken und er stieß seine Zunge gierig in Boernes Mund. Es folgte ein langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich voneinander. 

„Los, Boerne“, raunte er. „Auf die Knie!“

„Okay.“

...

„Boerne!“

„Was ist denn?“

„Ich meinte nicht meine Knie, sondern Ihre.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ...


	4. Verständigungsproblem II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieser Rückblick spielt einige Wochen später als ‚Verständigungsproblem.’ Thiel ruft Boerne abends an ... ;-)

Thiel lag im Bett und dachte nach. Er fühlte sich ein wenig ... unruhig. Für ein Treffen mit Boerne war er jetzt zwar schon zu müde, aber für ein ... kurzes Telefonat war durchaus noch genügend Kraft vorhanden. Entschlossen schnappte er sich sein Telefon und wählte Boernes Festnetznummer.

„Herr Thiel, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Hätten Sie noch ... Lust auf ein kurzes Telefonat, Herr Professor?“, raunte er in den Hörer.

„Ja, sicher.“

Klang gut. Also los. „Was haben Sie gerade an, Boerne?“, kam er direkt zur Sache.

„Meinen dunkelblauen Schlafanzug.“

„Aha ...“ Na ja, das fand er jetzt weniger aufregend. „Wollen Sie denn auch wissen, was ich gerade anhabe?“

„Hm, ja?“

„Ich trage nur noch meine Shorts, sonst nichts.“

„Ah. Na, es ist ja auch ziemlich warm heute.“

„Ähm, ja, ist es.“ Na ja. Nächster Versuch. „Wo befinden sich gerade Ihre Hände, Boerne?“

„Wo sich meine Hände befinden?“

„Ja, sagen Sie es mir.“

„Nun ja, meine rechte Hand umschließt gerade ...“

_Na also, nun ging's los!_

„... den Stiel meines fast leeren Glases.“

_Ne, doch nicht._

„Und in der linken Hand halte ich den Hörer.“

„Das ist ja ... interessant.“ Okay, er würde nun lieber mal richtig in die Offensive gehen. Kurz holte er nochmal Luft, dann legte er los.  
„Ich erzähle Ihnen jetzt, wo sich meine Hände gerade befinden. Meine rechte Hand lasse ich gleich ganz langsam in meine Shorts gleiten.“

Stille in der Leitung. 

Okay, weiter. „Dann fange ich an, meinen Schwanz zu streicheln und stelle mir vor, dass es Ihre Hand ist, die das tut.“

Weiterhin Stille in der Leitung. Boerne hörte wohl gebannt zu.

„Und ich ...“

Sein Handy klingelte. Mann, das durfte doch echt nicht wahr sein! Er war beinahe versucht, das Klingeln zu ignorieren, aber schließlich könnte es etwas Wichtiges sein, gerade um diese Zeit. „Moment, mein Handy klingelt.“

Hä? Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Boerne rief an? Mit seinem Handy? Was sollte das denn jetzt? „Hallo?“, ging er irritiert ran.

„Herr Thiel, ganz offensichtlich ist der Akku Ihres Telefons leer. Sie ... wollten mir noch irgendwas erzählen?“

„Wissen Sie was, Boerne? Das ... erzähle ich Ihnen lieber die Tage, okay? Ich bin jetzt zu ... müde dafür.“

„Na gut, dann ... wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Boerne.“

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thiel schob sich grinsend eine Salzstange in den Mund. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass du nicht sofort verstanden hast, was ich ...“  
  
„Jaja, ich weiß.“  
  
„Och, nun zieh doch nicht so 'ne Schnute.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste selbige. „Zum Thema Telefonieren fällt mir jetzt auch noch was anderes ein ...“


	5. Allein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel überlegt, ob er Boerne anrufen soll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein eher trauriges Kapitel, aber es ist ja nur ein Rückblick.

Thiel lag im Bett und hielt sein Telefon in der Hand. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Boerne anzurufen, obwohl sie sich erst vor wenigen Minuten voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Das Problem war jedoch, dass er nicht wusste, was er Boerne eigentlich sagen wollte. 

Mittlerweile gingen sie schon seit fast vier Monaten regelmäßig miteinander ins Bett. Okay, nicht immer fanden ihre Aktivitäten im Bett statt ...  
_Unkomplizierter Sex ohne irgendwelche weiteren Verpflichtungen._ Darauf hatten sie sich geeinigt und es war gut so wie es war, anders wollte er es gar nicht haben. Auf irgendwelche ... Verpflichtungen hatte er keine Lust, auf keinen Fall. Es war gut so wie es war.

Aber warum, verdammt nochmal, fehlte ihm Boerne jetzt? Was sollte das denn? Warum fühlte er sich so ... allein, seit Boerne gegangen war? Das gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht.

Entschlossen legte er das Telefon fort. Er würde Boerne nicht anrufen, er wusste ja sowieso nicht, was er ihm sagen wollte. Na ja, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er vielleicht ja doch, was er ihm sagen wollte. Aber das _konnte_ er ihm nicht sagen.


	6. Allein II

Thiel begleitete Boerne noch in den Flur.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ich will ... Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht.“

„Danke, die wünsche ich Ihnen auch.“

„Danke. Dann ... bis bald.“

Boerne nickte und verließ seine Wohnung. 

Thiel stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Wieder hatte er sich nicht getraut. Er hatte sich wieder nicht getraut Boerne zu fragen, ob er vielleicht über Nacht bleiben wollte. 

 

 

 

 

Boerne legte seinen Arm um ihn. „Frank?“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Boerne wäre geblieben.


	7. Einladung

Thiel zögerte, aber dann wählte er Boernes Nummer.

„Ja, Herr Thiel?“

„Abend, Boerne, ich ... ich wollte fragen, ob Sie vielleicht ... na ja, ich ... ich koche jetzt gleich ...“ Mann, was für ein Gestammel, er musste sich zusammenreißen. „Ich möchte Sie gerne zum Abendessen einladen.“ So, geschafft. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Sie laden mich zum Abendessen ein? Sie kochen? Für ... uns beide?“

„Ja.“

„Wann soll ich da sein?“

„Sie nehmen die Einladung also an?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Das freut mich, aber ... da wäre noch was, Boerne. Es betrifft ... den Nachtisch sozusagen.“

„Den Nachtisch? Haben Sie keinen? Ich könnte mich darum kümmern oder ...“

„Ne, Boerne, eigentlich ... Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie heute mal auf einen ... Nachtisch verzichten könnten. Also ... ob wir ausnahmsweise nur ... etwas zusammen essen könnten.“

Kurz Stille in der Leitung. „Meine Güte, Herr Thiel, müssen Sie sich so kryptisch ausdrücken? Sie möchten also wissen, ob es mir etwas ausmachen würde, bei unserem heutigen Treffen auf sexuelle Aktivitäten zu verzichten?“

„Ja.“ Puh, Boerne hatte ihn verstanden. „Und?“

„Wann soll ich da sein?“

Erleichtert atmete er aus. „In einer Stunde, ist das für Sie okay?“

„Ja“

„Okay, Boerne, dann ... bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich, Herr Thiel.“

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht legte er auf. Scheiße, jetzt musste er aber ganz schnell einkaufen gehen. Er hatte fest mit einer Absage gerechnet und sein Kühlschrank war fast leer.


	8. Einladung II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spielt etwa anderthalb Stunden später als „Einladung”.

„Boerne ...“, fing er vorsichtig an.

„Ja?“

„Es hat Ihnen nicht geschmeckt, nicht wahr?“

„Nun ja, doch, aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Die Nudeln waren zugegebenermaßen ein klein wenig zu ... bissfest. Nun ja, und die Hackfleischsauce hätte stärker gewürzt sein können.“ 

„Tut mir leid.“ Ein klein wenig zu bissfest, war noch charmant ausgedrückt. Dass er zu wenig Gewürze benutzt hatte, anstatt das Essen zu versalzen, wunderte ihn, schließlich war er ...

„Das macht doch nichts.“ Boerne stellte sein Glas ab, rückte näher, legte seinen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich finde es sehr schön, dass Sie für uns beide gekocht haben.“

Als Boerne ihn auf den Mund küssen wollte, zuckte er mit dem Kopf weg. „Boerne, nicht ...“

„Aber ...“ Boerne guckte irritiert.

„Ich dachte, es wäre für Sie okay, wenn wir heute mal keinen Sex haben.“

Der irritierte Blick verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. „Ich will doch jetzt auch gar keinen Sex.“

Jetzt war er es, der irritiert schaute. „Sondern?“

Boerne beugte sich lächelnd zu seinem Ohr vor. „Ich will dich.“


	9. Drei Worte

„Du könntest die drei magischen Worte ja ruhig ein wenig öfter zu mir sagen.“ Boerne warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Oh Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Diskussion! „Mann, Boerne, erst letzte Woche habe ich sie doch zu dir gesagt! Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr?“

„Doch, sicher erinnere ich mich ... Aber heute würde ich sie auch sehr gerne wieder hören!“

„Och, Boerne ...“

„Bitte, Frank.“

Das war jetzt unfair. Boerne wusste genau, dass er diesem Blick nicht widerstehen konnte. Na schön ... „Du hattest recht!“ So! Da hatte Boerne jetzt seine drei magischen Worte. „Zufrieden?“

„Durchaus.“ Boerne grinste breit.

„Na, da bin ich aber froh.“ Er grinste zurück und drückte Boerne ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund.


	10. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die kürzeste Sexszene, die ich bisher geschrieben habe. ;-) Und das Einzige, das ich heute schreibmäßig richtig zustande gebracht habe.

„Boerne!“, keuchte er gegen Boernes geöffneten Mund. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter. 

Boerne klammerte sich an seinem Rücken fest und stöhnte bei jedem Stoß lauter auf.

Gleich war es soweit. Gleich würde er ...

„Gott ja, Frank, reite mich wie ein Pferd!“ 

Überrascht hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und sah Boerne an. 

„Frank, was ...“

Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, wirklich, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er prustete laut los.

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Lachst du mich etwa aus?“

„Ne, würde ich niemals.“ Er drückte Boerne schnell ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund. „Aber das mit dem ... Dirty Talk sollten wir vielleicht lieber ein anderes Mal nochmal probieren.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm ja, so im Nachhinein ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass Boernes Satz eigentlich ja mehr Sinn ergeben würde, wenn nicht Thiel ... Na ja, ich glaube, ihr wisst, was ich meine ...


	11. Entscheidung

So, Thiel hatte sich nun entschieden. Boerne hatte vorhin zwar versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber der konnte ihm nichts vormachen, er hatte gemerkt, dass Boerne ein bisschen traurig darüber gewesen war, weil er nicht sofort zugestimmt hatte, sondern um eine kurze Bedenkzeit gebeten hatte.  
Es war halt doch ein recht großer Schritt. Aber nun war er sich sicher. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Schritt gehen wollte. 

 

„Und?“, fragte Boerne und schaute ihn mit großen hoffnungsvollen Augen an. 

„Ja.“ Er beugte sich lächelnd vor und gab Boerne ein Küsschen. „Ich will mit dir zusammenziehen.“

 

 

„Und ich habe meine Entscheidung keine einzige Sekunde bereut.“

Boerne kuschelte sich ein bisschen enger an ihn.


	12. Entscheidung II

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Ich weiß ja, heute läuft dieses Fußballspiel, das du gucken willst, aber ...

„Aber?“

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass wir stattdessen vielleicht zusammen essen gehen könnten?“ Boerne fing an, seinen Arm zu streicheln. „Du würdest mir damit eine große Freude machen.“

„Da muss ich jetzt erstmal kurz überlegen.“

„Okay.“

...

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden.“

„Frank, ich ...“

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich mehr Lust auf Pizza oder Schnitzel habe.“


	13. ♥♥

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Glaubst du, dass du mich auch in vielen Jahren noch lieben wirst?“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“

„Frank ...“

„Ich weiß es.“ Er nahm Boerne in den Arm und drückte ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vor genau zwei Jahren habe ich mich in den Münsteraner Tatort und vor allem in Thiel und Boerne verliebt, da wollte ich wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit heute posten. ;-)


	14. Einer dieser Tage

Es gab diese Tage. Diese Tage, an denen Boerne mal nicht beinahe ununterbrochen sprach, an denen er sehr schweigsam war.

Heute war einer dieser Tage. Sie saßen beim Frühstück und ihm fiel auf, dass Boerne nur das Nötigste redete, nicht einmal den etwas zu schwachen Kaffee kommentierte er. 

Er streichelte ihm über die Schulter. „Boerne?“

„In knapp drei Wochen ist es schon wieder soweit.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Erikas Todestag. „Wir suchen wieder zusammen ein paar schöne Blumen aus, okay?“

Boerne nickte.

Er rückte mit dem Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten, öffnete weit seine Arme, und Boerne setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoss, kuschelte sich an ihn und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Er schloss fest seine Arme um Boerne, hielt ihn.


	15. Mehr

„Möchtest du ... mehr, Frank?, raunte Boerne gegen seinen Mund und küsste ihn.

„Ja, äußerst gerne nöchte ich mehr, aber ...“

„Aber?“

„Na ja, wir müssen doch eigentlich bald los.“

„Und?“ Boerne hob die linke Augenbraue. „Du weißt doch, wie schnell ich sein kann.“

„Klar weiß ich das, davon konnte ich mich ja schließlich schon oft genug überzeugen.“ 

„Na also.“ Boerne lächelte und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Ich fange jetzt an, okay?

„Ich weiß nicht, Boerne ... Vielleicht lieber heute Abend?“

„Aber du willst das doch jetzt gleich und nicht erst heute Abend.“ 

„Na gut, du hast mich überredet.“

„Sehr schön.“ 

Boerne legte los, und er war wirklich schnell. Die Spiegeleier waren in wenigen Minuten fertig und schmeckten hervorragend.


	16. Abkühlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein heißer Tag ...

„Frank“, keuchte Boerne leise mit geschlossenen Augen. Das Haar klebte an seinen Schläfen, sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet und auf seiner Stirn hatten sich einige Schweißperlen gebildet.

Erneut umkreiste er mit dem mittlerweile fast vollständig geschmolzenen Eiswürfel Boernes harte Brustwarzen. 

Es war ein heißer Tag und etwas Abkühlung nicht verkehrt, die kalten Eiswürfel auf ihrer nackten Haut taten gut.

Thiel grinste breit. Irgendwie hatte er die Befürchtung, dass ihnen gleich wieder sehr sehr heiß werden würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neulich habe ich eine Werbung mit Mickey Rourke gesehen, habe an 9 1/2 Wochen gedacht und an die Eiswürfelszene - an die ich mich aber ehrlich gesagt kaum noch erinnern kann. :-D Es ist ewig her, seit ich den Film gesehen habe. 
> 
> (In [Sommer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7613245/chapters/17329531) habe ich auch schon kurz auf die Eiswürfelszene angespielt ...)


	17. Dankbar

Hand in Hand verließen sie das Krankenhaus. 

Er war so unglaublich erleichtert darüber, dass es Herbert von Tag zu Tag ein bisschen besser ging. Heute hatte er sie grinsend darum gebeten, mal nach seiner Hanfplantage zu gucken.

Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, seinen Vater zu verlieren. Neulich hatte er die Tränen nicht zurück halten können, und Boerne hatte ihn wortlos in den Arm genommen. Boerne war immer für ihn da.

 

Bevor sie ins Auto stiegen, zog er Boerne fest in seine Arme und küsste seine linke Wange. „Danke.“


	18. Versöhnung

„Bist du immer noch sauer, Boerne?“

„Ein bisschen schon, ja.“

„Und wenn ich dich jetzt ganz oft küsse?“

„Nun, das könnte meine Wut erheblich verringern.“

„Sehr gut.“ Grinsend beugte er sich vor.

...

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Nächstes Mal lasse ich dir mehr von den Spaghetti übrig, versprochen.“


	19. Liebe geht durch den Magen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spielt einige Tage nach „Versöhnung”. :-)

Thiel lief in den Flur und begrüßte Boerne mit einer langen Umarmung. Er selbst hatte heute schon zwei Stunden früher als Boerne Feierabend gemacht und diese zwei Stunden sinnvoll genutzt.

„Ich habe Spaghetti gekocht. Nur für dich. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung für neulich.“

„Oh, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, Frank.“ Boerne lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich finde es sehr schön, dass du für mich gekocht hast.“

 

Sie nahmen gemeinsam am Esstisch Platz, tranken Wein, und Boerne aß seine Spaghetti.

„Frank, du kannst ruhig was abhaben.“

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Das ist alles für dich.“

„Aha.“ Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ... ist denn?“

„Ist das da Tomatensauce in deinen linken Mundwinkel?“

„Ups, muss beim Probieren passiert sein.“ Er griff nach einer Serviette.

„Soso, beim Probieren.“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas.

„Na gut, ich geb's zu.“ Er seufzte leise. „Für mich hatte ich auch eine Portion gekocht. Aber eine ... kleinere!“

„Hab ich es doch gewusst.“ Boerne grinste breit.

„Du freust dich doch jetzt trotzdem noch ein bisschen darüber, dass ich für dich gekocht habe, oder?“

„Natürlich freue ich mich.“ Boerne griff nach seiner Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Handrücken.


	20. ♥

Thiel und Boerne liefen Hand in Hand am Aasee spazieren. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und schauten aufs Wasser.

Thiel lehnte sich seitlich gegen Boerne, und der legte seinen Arm um ihn.

Thiel seufzte leise. Morgens hatten sie gestritten, wegen einer dämlichen Belanglosigkeit. Aber jetzt war alles wieder gut.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er Boerne ins Ohr, und der zog ihn etwas näher.


	21. Spaghetti al dente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel ist auf der Arbeit, und Boerne ruft ihn an ...

Thiel war gedanklich schon im Feierabend, aber bevor er gehen konnte, war leider noch einiges zu erledigen. Gerade druckte er für Frau Klemm eine E-Mail aus, als sein Handy klingelte. Lächelnd guckte er aufs Display. „Hallo, Boerne.“

„Rate mal, was ich gerade in der Hand habe.“

„Vielleicht den Kochlöffel?“ Boerne war schon seit einer Stunde daheim und wollte ihnen Spaghetti kochen.

„Nein, meinen Schwanz.“

 _Oh Gott._ „Was?“

„Ich habe dich so vermisst und ich habe an gestern Abend gedacht, an das, was wir unter der Dusche getan haben.“ Boerne keuchte leise. „Ich liege in unserem Bett und ...“

„Boerne, du ... du weißt doch, dass ich gerade arbeite!“ Er war zwar momentan allein im Büro, aber das konnte sich jederzeit ändern. Wie kam Boerne bloß dazu, ihn anzurufen, während er ... Gott, ihm wurde ganz warm. Nachdem sein Versuch, mit Boerne Telefonsex zu haben, damals ja gründlich daneben gegangen war, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ...

„Frank ...“, stöhnte Boerne. 

„Ich kann jetzt echt nicht ...“ 

„Willst du wissen, was ich anhabe?“

„Nein, Boerne! Ich ...“

„Ich habe mir die Hose bis zu den Knien runter geschoben, sonst bin ich noch komplett angezogen.“

Ein heißer Schauer durchzuckte ihn. „Mann, Boerne, ich ... ich muss arbeiten!“

„Gott, Frank, ich bin so hart.“ Ein weiteres Stöhnen, diesmal etwas lauter. 

Verflucht, gleich musste er mitstöhnen. „Boerne, verdammt, ich muss arbeiten! Warte nur, bis ich heim komme, dann ...“

„Was wirst du dann mit mir machen?“ Boernes Atmung beschleunigte sich deutlich hörbar. „Sag's mir.“

„Ich werde dich ...“ Scheiße! Die Klemm war im Anmarsch. „Also, dann bis später, ich ... freue mich.“ Ehe Boerne noch irgendwas erwidern oder weiter stöhnen konnte, legte er auf.

„Ein Gespräch mit Ihrem Liebsten?“

„Ja, ging ums ... Abendessen.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Er stand auf und lief zum Drucker. „Ich habe Ihnen die E-Mail ausgedruckt.“

„Scheint ja ein recht anregendes Gespräch über das Abendessen gewesen zu sein“, meinte die Klemm trocken.


	22. Halten

Thiel lächelte vor sich her. Er freute sich darauf, nach Hause zu kommen und den Rest des Abends gemütlich mit Boerne ausklingen zu lassen.  
Boerne hatte schon etwas früher als er Feierabend gemacht und ihn abholen wollen, aber heute hatte er mal das Fahrrad genommen.

„Da bin ich“, rief er fröhlich, und zog Schuhe und Mantel aus. „Boerne?“

„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, Frank.“

Ihm wurde ein bisschen flau zumute. Boerne klang irgendwie so ... anders.

 

Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen zwei von Boernes Fotoalben, die schauten sie sich manchmal zusammen an. Boerne saß auf der Couch, die rechte Hand vor dem Gesicht, und er schluchzte leise. Boerne weinte. 

Zum ersten Mal sah er Boerne weinen, und das schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. „Boerne ...“ Er setzte sich schnell zu ihm, griff vorsichtig nach seiner linken Hand und streichelte sie eine Weile. Sein Boerne weinte, das tat so weh.

„Frank, es tut mir leid, ich ...“

„Dafür musst du dich doch nicht entschuldigen!“ Er öffnete weit seine Arme, und Boerne kuschelte sich hinein.

Er hielt Boerne, bis die letzte Träne getrocknet war und noch länger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe beim Schreiben mitgeweint ...


	23. Spätsommertag

Hand in Hand verließen sie den Friedhof. Es war Spätsommer, bald Herbst, die Sonne ging von Tag zu Tag ein bisschen früher unter.  
Thiel mochte den Herbst ganz gerne, es gefiel ihm, wenn Boerne und er abends kuschelnd auf der Couch saßen und sich unterhielten, während es draußen dunkel war.  
Er mochte es, mit Boerne spazieren zu gehen, und zu beobachten, wie die Natur sich allmählich veränderte, wie die Blätter ihre Farbe wechselten, bunt wurden und abfielen.  
An besonders kalten Herbsttagen war es schön, am Abend nach Hause und ins Warme zu kommen.

Boerne blieb stehen, drückte seine Hand, und lächelte ihn an. „Meine Mutter würde sich sehr für mich freuen.“


	24. Schlechtes Gewissen

Sie lagen abends im Bett, Boerne lag auf dem Rücken, und Thiel hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt. 

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er und hoffte, den anderen nicht zu wecken. Sein Gewissen war eh schon schlecht genug.

„Hm?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er noch ein bisschen leiserer.

„Ja?“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so motzig zu dir gewesen bin. Dieser doofe Fall, dann noch die Kopfschmerzen, das war alles etwas viel heute.“  
Er griff nach Boernes Hand. „Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer.“

„Nein, bin ich nicht mehr.“ Boerne küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Keine Sorge.“

„Okay.“ Erleichtert kuschelte er sich noch etwas enger an Boerne und schlief bald ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das kleine Kapitel fiel mir spontan ein, weil ich seit gestern so doofe Kopfschmerzen habe, seufz.


	25. Regen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses kleine Kapitel wollte im Präsens geschrieben werden.

Sie liegen abends zusammen im Bett. Er hört seinen eigenen hektischen Herzschlag, Boernes leises Atmen, und den Regen, der mit voller Kraft gegen die Fenster peitscht. Sonst ist es ganz still.

Sie haben sich vorhin gestritten, und noch nicht wieder versöhnt. Boerne ist wütend auf ihn gewesen, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich immer noch, und das völlig zurecht.

Er möchte irgendwas sagen, aber er weiß nicht, was.

Boerne liegt sicher einen guten halben Meter von ihm entfernt da, fast an der Kante des Bettes.

Er rückt langsam näher zu Boerne, legt seinen Kopf und die rechte Hand vorsichtig auf Boernes Brust.  
„Boerne“, flüstert er, mehr nicht. Die Angst ist groß, dass Boerne ihn von sich schiebt. 

Einige Sekunden vergehen, vielleicht ist es auch eine halbe Minute, dann legt Boerne den Arm um ihn, und berührt mit den Lippen seine Stirn, ganz kurz.


	26. Außer Atem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel ist ganz schön außer Atem ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe die Mini-Geschichte jetzt doch lieber hier mit rein packt. :-)

„Gott, Boerne, ich kann nicht mehr!“ Der Schweiß lief ihm mittlerweile in Rinnsalen übers Gesicht und jeder einzelne Muskel war deutlich spürbar.

„Komm schon, Frank, ein oder zwei Minuten hältst du noch durch“, keuchte Boerne, der ebenfalls schon ziemlich außer Atem war, gegen seinen Mund, und legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Dann kann ich selbst nicht mehr.“

„Mieser Sadist“, grummelte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Du wolltest doch auch, dass wir es jetzt tun.“

„Jaja, ich weiß!“ Ja, er hatte auch wieder mal Lust dazu gehabt, konnte er nicht abstreiten. Anfangs machte es ihm ja auch immer Spaß, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit wurde es ihm einfach etwas zu anstrengend und er wollte nur noch zum Ende kommen. Boerne hielt meistens deutlich länger durch, aber der hatte ja auch mehr Übung als er.

„So, Frank, ich habe jetzt auch genug für heute.“

Puh, er war erleichtert!

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie im gemütlichen Tempo zurück nach Hause.


	27. Nach Feierabend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, auch hier geht es nach langer Zeit weiter.

Klack! So, erledigt. Thiel hatte Boernes Hände wieder einmal mit den Handschellen ans Kopfende des Bettes gefesselt. 

Äußerst zufrieden beugte sich Thiel, der rittlings auf Boernes Schoss saß, nach vorne. Sie küssten sich, er strich mit der Hand über Boernes Bauch, dann langsam weiter nach unten und ... „Mist!“

„Was ist denn, Frank?“ 

„Die ... Tube. Die liegt noch im Wohnzimmer.“ Flott erhob er sich. „Bin gleich wieder da, okay?“

„Okay.“

 

Verdammt, wo war die denn bloß? Er hatte schon zweimal vergebens gründlich das Sofa abgesucht. Auf dem Tisch befand sie sich auch nicht.  
„Bin gleich wieder bei dir!“, rief er in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Nach ein paar Minuten fiel es ihm dann ein. Er hatte sie in die eine Schublade geräumt! So, nun aber schnell zurück zu Boerne, der konnte es bestimmt kaum noch erwarten, dass es endlich weiter ging.

 

„Da bin ich wieder. Sorry, die Tube ...“ Oh.

Boerne atmete leise und regelmäßig, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Boerne war eingeschlafen.

Nun ja, sie waren beide ziemlich müde gewesen, als sie vorhin nach Feierabend zusammen nach Hause gefahren waren. Trotzdem hatten sie noch Lust gehabt und ... na ja, das hatte sich nun erledigt. Morgen dann.

Thiel legte sich vorsichtig zu Boerne ins Bett, nahm ihm die Handschellen ab, und räumte sie in die Nachttischschublade, wo er eben bereits die Tube hinein befördert hatte.

Boerne murmelte irgendwas im Halbschlaf, bewegte sich, und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

Thiel gähnte herzhaft, lächelte und schloss die Augen.


	28. Frühling

Thiel und Boerne liefen abends am Aasee entlang. Beide waren dick angezogen, es war ganz schön kalt, aber die Sonne schien. Langsam rückte der Frühling näher.

Thiel mochte eigentlich alle Jahreszeiten. Ein paar Mal hatte es in den vergangenen Wochen geschneit, aber von Glatteis waren sie zum Glück verschont geblieben. Es war ein schöner Winter gewesen, und jetzt freute er sich auf den Frühling. Sein erster Frühling mit Boerne.

 

„Hach ja“, seufzte Thiel, schnappte sich die vorletzte Salzstange, und kuschelte sich enger an Boerne.


	29. Zoobesuch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, ich glaube, richtig „zurück” bin ich noch nicht, aber immerhin habe ich nach über zwei Monaten mal wieder etwas ganz ganz ganz kleines zum Tatort geschrieben.

Thiels Füße brannten ein kleines bisschen, aber das konnte seiner guten Laune keinen Abbruch tun, und nun waren sie ja auch jeden Moment zu Hause. 

Boerne und er hatten beinahe den ganzen Tag im Zoo verbracht. Sie waren gemütlich und ohne Eile die zahlreichen Wege entlang gelaufen, und Boerne hatte ihm ab und zu etwas zu den Tieren erklärt, was Thiel sich größtenteils eh nicht gemerkt hatte.  
Vor dem Gehege, in dem Sandy lebte, waren sie natürlich wieder einmal ganz besonders lange stehen geblieben, und hatten die Pinguindame und ihre Freunde lächelnd bei ihren Aktivitäten beobachtet.

Boerne schloss die Tür auf, sie kochten und verspeisten Nudeln mit selbstgemachter Tomatensauce, und dann verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit des Abends zusammen vor dem Fernseher.


	30. Spätabends auf der Couch (Epilog)

Der Wein war getrunken, die letzte Salzstange hatten sie sich geteilt. Wurde langsam Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. 

„Wir haben jede Menge in den vergangenen Jahren miteinander erlebt, Frank.“ 

„Ja, das haben wir wirklich.“ Er nahm Boernes Hand und drückte sie. „Und ich freue mich auf die nächsten Jahre.“

„Ich auch.“ Boerne beugte sich für ein kleines Küsschen vor. „Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Morgen kaufe ich uns Ananassaft, ja?“

„Einverstanden.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, das war es nun. :-) Danke für euer Interesse, für die zahlreichen tollen Kommentare und für die vielen Kudos! ♥


End file.
